endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Pegasus
For rapid insertion and troop transport, the UEC developed a fully VTOL-capable troop transport with the capability to quickly and stealthily insert a squad of soldiers. 1 AIRCRAFT Purpose The Pegasus is a highly mobile VTOL-capable jet-powered helicopter designed to insert a squad of soldiers to a position far away, fast. Capacity The Pegasus can carry 12 soldiers in its internal crew compartment. That number is halved with Commandos and Specters. Sensors The Pegasus is equipped with a nose-mounted spherical E/O and IR passive sensor suite. In addition, it carries two cheek-mounted X-band AESAs on the side of its passive sensor suite to search for targets on the ground or threats in the air. For ASW warfare, it can deploy a “plug-and-play” streamlined towed SONAR array. It is commonly deployed with ballast to keep it in the water. Anti-Surface Weaponry Milkor GGL40 (1) The Milkor GGL40 is a 4-barrel Gatling 40mm grenade launcher. It launches HEPF, Concussive and Thermite grenades at 800 rounds a minute, and can shred infantry with ease. It is mounted in a stealth case, aimed by a nightvision-assisted camera, and draws from a 800-round drum. Halberd ATGM (8) Originally developed for the soldier on the ground, the Halberd has been adopted by aircraft as well. Oceanic Weapon Systems built a big man-portable tube that fired a 152mm beam-riding missile. Instead of painting the target with a laser as with previous-generation designs, the design uses a receiver mounted atop the missile's exhaust nozzle, and as a result, is completely jammer-proof. The Halberd ATGM carries a 20lb shape-charge warhead, with two pounds being in the precursor charge. It can hit a target 10 kilometers away. They are stored in two separate munition bays. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry The fire control system isn't too picky about what the Pegasus can fire its Halberd ATGMs on. Anti-Submarine Weaponry Depth Charge (2) For anti-submarine warfare capability, something it picked up when it was adopted by the Navy, the Pegasus can mount two 400mm Depth Charges inside of its munitions bays. Guided by a small SONAR array in its nose, the depth charge carries a 100-kilogram warhead inside of a thick hardened steel case. Upgrades Weaponry Halberd II To provide even better survivability for the missile, four self-propelled bundles of chaff and flares in between the protective Hardened Steel cap and the precursor charge can be fitted to the missile, creating a screen for the missile as it makes its way toward its target. Protection Ceramic Inserts To provide addition protection for the Pegasus, especially against autocannon fire, it can receive ceramic plating with self-sealing epoxy glue on its belly and sides. This improves its protection to be able to soak up 40mm shells. Protection Passive Aluminum-Kevlar The Pegasus has some Aluminum-Kevlar weave. The multiple redundant layers of the weave protect it from small-arms fire up to the 14.5mm AP caliber. It is also shaped to reduce its RCS. Active In terms of active protection, the Pegasus carries an EW station, a standoff radio jammer, a basic chaff-and-flares countermeasure set. Locomotion The Pegasus is powered by, of all things, an F-135-800 advanced turbofan, an Oceanic development of the original F-135 used by the F-35 JSF. Although old, the engine is tried-and-tested, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and provides excellent thrust. Plus, the entire VTOL design had already been worked out, making it easy for them to quickly put the powerplant into a new aircraft. The most notable propulsion difference is that the engine gas originally directly pumped downward is replaced by two counter-rotating turbines in the wings. They produce increased thrust, giving it more lift power and allowing the Pegasus to get into the air faster than a F-35. The Pegasus can fly a Mach 1.1 and carries enough fuel for 400 kilometers. Category:Blog posts